Cheater Cheater Secret Keeper
by Alyssa1120
Summary: Takes place 2 months after the season finale.
1. Saying goodbye to Christopher

This takes place after this years season finale and half of the seventh season. Luke and Lorelai have been broken up for 2 months. Luke broke off the engagement once Lorelai told him that she slept with Christopher and Lorelai broke it off at the same time, she told Luke she was tired of being last in his life, the top two being April and Anna. So basically they did not end on a happy note, there was a lot of yelling and not a lot of talking. After the breakup Luke told Anna that he didn't want her coming to Stars Hollow because Luke didn't want Lorelai to think him and Anna got back together, even if they were broken up. They decided that April would take the bus over after school and then Luke would drive her home.

Christopher and Lorelai did not get back together after the breakup. However, Chris had been there for her. He was there when she cried herself to sleep for the 1st month of the breakup and he was there to help her get back on her feet and start working again. He became the person she could talk to about whatever was bothering her, besides Rory of course. Now after two months he is standing in front of her telling her that he is leaving. They are standing in the foyer and Chris is saying goodbye.

"So you're leaving me too." Lorelai sighs with a sad look on her face.

"I wish I wasn't leaving. You know I have to go, right?"

"Yeah, I know, but why all the way to California?"

"I told you. My job is relocating to the western seaboard. I promise to call and see how you and Rory are doing."

"First Rory goes to Yale, then Luke and I break up and now you're going across the country." She sniffs back her tears.

"Hey, hey. Come here." He pulls her into a hug and she starts crying softly into his chest. Stroking her hair he says, "You have Sookie and the Inn, and I'm sure if you call Rory she would be over here in a flash. Everything will get better soon you'll see. You can move on from this, I promise." She steps out of his embrace and they look at each other.

"Okay, well Gigi is in the car and my flight leaves soon, so I better get going."

She nods and he pulls her in for one last hug goodbye. He starts walking towards the door but stops when he hears her voice.

"Chris." 

"Yeah?" He says turning around.

"Is it okay that I don't want to get over him yet?"

"Just don't wallow for too much longer. Life is too short to hang onto something that isn't really there."

"Thank you. Not just for saying that but for everything you have done for me these last two months."

"Anytime. Goodbye Lorelai." 

"Goodbye Christopher."

Chris gets in his car and drives away. Lorelai stands in the driveway until he is gone, then turns and goes back into the house. She looks around at the empty house and sighs. Despite what Chris told her, it was time to wallow. She goes to the kitchen for ice cream and settles down to watch a movie in the living room and thinks about the sorry state of her life.


	2. Remembering what happened

Chapter 2:

* * *

Six hours later, it was 8:30 and Lorelai just finished watching five movies. She was tired of sitting in the house wallowing, so she grabbed her coat and took a walk into town. She made her way down the street and without thinking, ended up in front of Luke's. After watching him clean the counter, Lorelai sighed, turned around, and headed up the stairs of the gazebo. She sat on the bench and looked around. Memories of her and Luke flooded in. Luke bidding on her basket and the crappy lunch they shared. Toasting their engagement with Zima, or "chick beer", last year. She began to smile at the memories but soon tears started falling.

Luke saw her sitting and went to talk with her. Lorelai heard footsteps and a voice coming up the steps of the gazebo.

"Hey. You mind if I sit?" Luke asked quietly.

"Go ahead". Lorelai moved down to the other end of the bench and looked at the ground.

"So...where's Chris?"

"Gone. Where's Anna?"

"Home. Lorelai, listen. Anna and I never got together. I just thought you should know that."

Lorelai looked up and wiped tears from her face. "Chris and I never got together either."

Luke was the first to break the silence that hung between them.

"How did everything get so screwed up?"

"Well, it started when you hid April from me," Lorelai said loudly.

"And ended with you sleeping with Christopher!" he shouted. Luke saw her face soften and tears starting to fall. "I'm sorry. I should not have thrown that in your face."

"No, you're right. I'm a horrible person. I hate myself for doing that to you. You should hate me."

"Hey, listen to me." He moved closer and took her hands in his. "You are not a horrible person. You made a mistake and I didn't even listen when you tried to tell me what happened. I just broke up with you. You did not deserve that."

"Luke, do you think that now, even though it's a little late, that I could tell you what happened?"

"Of course, take your time."

Lorelai cleared her throat, wiped the last bits of tears, and started talking.

"Well, I was really upset after that fight we had in the diner, so I decided to go to a bar and just drink my sadness away. Chris was there and saw how very, very drunk I was. He took me back to his house, laid me on the bed and covered me with a blanket. All I remember is waking up without any clothes on a with a big headache. Chris told me we had sex, and I ran out of the house because I was so upset. I started to cry and thought about how much you would hate me for what I did. Once we broke up, I thought that if you ever talked with me again, I would be sure you knew how sorry I was."

"Lorelai, do you realize what that jerk did to you?" Luke asked?

"What?" said Lorelai.

"Chris took advantage of you when you were drunk and half asleep. Do you remember anything more about that night?"

Lorelai thought, and then her eyes opened wide.

"Oh my God! I told him to stop. I remember telling him that I could not do this with him. Chris lied to me." She started to cry but wanted to hide her tears from Luke.

"Come here." He pulled her in for a hug and they sat together in the gazebo for a long time.

* * *

WEll theres chapter 2. thanks to all the reviewers from the first chapter, thanks for reviewing.

I have no idea when chapter 3 will be up, it depends on if people like this chapter.


	3. Can't just kiss and make up

After a few minutes, they break their embrace and Luke rubs her shoulders and asks if she is okay.

"Are you okay now?" Luke asks

"Yeah, I'll be fine." She sniffles and dry's her eyes. "Thanks for listening to me and not hating me anymore."

"I never hated you Lorelai. I'll admit when you told me about Chris I wanted to kill the both of you, that's how angry I was, but as I looked back on all that we had been through together I realized that it was my fault for pushing you away. I just never imagined pushing you to him."

"Luke, don't blame yourself. I think we are both to blame for everything that went wrong. Can we just leave it at that." She pleads, not wanting to talk about the breakup anymore.

"Sounds good."

They look up and into one another's eyes and smile. Luke makes a move and leans in to kiss her. At first she leans in too but quickly backs away.

"No, stop."

"What's wrong?"

"We can't do this."

"Do what?" Luke asks clearly confused.

"We can't just kiss and make up unless," She stops and thinks.

"Unless what?"

"Unless you agree to a few conditions."

"What are the conditions?"

"The first condition is to not interrupt me while explaining the conditions."

"Okay fine go ahead."

"I want to formally meet April and Anna but more importantly April. Next, you have to not shut me out of your life, and last we have to tell each other everything and I mean everything. Every little detail about ourselves. We have to be an open book to each other. One other thing, you have to understand that despite what Chris did and no matter how angry we are at him he was a great friend to me these last two months. I would almost call him my new best friend because my old one was gone. If and when he calls I need you to be friendly or at least civil to him. He is my friend Luke and I'm sorry but I can't change that. I hope you understand where I'm coming from. Do you?"

"I do understand Lorelai and I am willing to give us a second chance. That is if you are willing to do the same. Are you?"

She backs away from him, stands and walks to the middle of the Gazebo without saying a word.

"Lorelai?" He says while slowly approaching her.

"I still love you." She says quietly, not looking at him. "Do you still love me?"

"What?" He asks, not sure if her heard her right.

"Do you still love me?" She raises her voice so that he can hear her.

He lets out a breath that he didn't know he was holding. "Yes, I always have. Ever since you came into the diner begging for coffee and once we broke up I never stopped. I…well...I don't think I will ever not love you Lorelai."

She turns and faces him. "Good, that's good. Then you will understand what I am about to say."

"Okay."

"I don't want to get back together." She looks at Luke as his face dropped. "Wait, let me finish. What I meant was I don't want to get engaged right away, for the next couple weeks we can set a time where we talk to each other over the phone. About anything and nothing. After that we can see about going on a couple of dates, meeting April, then and only then can you propose, when you feel the time is right for the both of us. It has to work both ways or else we," She motions between them. "Won't work."

"Okay."

"Whoa, wait, just like that okay. You don't even need to think about it."

"Nope. If this is what you want then it's what I want too. All I want is for you to be happy Lorelai."

"Okay then we should probably set a phone date." She says and smiles. She finally has Luke back.

"How about every other night at 9:00."

"That sounds perfect."

"So it's a phone date?" He asks and cracks a smile.

"Yup it's a phone date." She smiles right back at him. Lorelai breaks her gaze and looks down at her watch. "Wow its 9:30 already, I hadn't realized we had been talking for an hour. I better get home. I guess I'll talk to tomorrow night, bye Luke."

She walks down the Gazebo steps but stops when she hears Luke's voice.

"Come into the diner tomorrow okay."

"Of course burger boy, I don't know how I will survive without your coffee in the morning."

"It'll kill you some day."

"Hey we all gotta go eventually." They laugh and share a smile. "Goodnight Luke."

"Night, Lorelai."

She turns and makes her way back to the house, jumping for joy inside herself, extremely excited about tomorrow. She had Luke back, they weren't officially dating, but this was close enough for now.

* * *

TO be continued... 


	4. It's for the town

_THanks to my beta reader for helping me out with this story so far. I hope you all continue to read it._

* * *

"Hmmm…." Lorelai thinks to herself. She is standing in her room staring at the clothes which are thrown throughout the room.

"What's the big deal, I'm just going to the diner, which I haven't been to in two months…..Aggrrrhh." She says to herself, frustrated she takes a shirt, looks at it and throws it back down onto the bed. She looks at the clock. "Holy crap it's only 7:00, why am I up so early?"

She debates for about 30 seconds on what to do, then picks up the phone.

"Go away." Rory looked at the caller id and saw her mother's name.

"Why hello my darling daughter. How are you this fine morning?"

"Mom, its 7:00 in the morning." Rory groans into the phone.

"I know but I have to tell you something."

"And this something couldn't wait until a decent hour in the day?"

"Nope."

"Okay fine. What is it? Oh and you will pay."

"I talked with Luke last night." She smiles at the memory.

"You did what?" Rory screeches into the phone.

She filled Rory in on every detail of what had happened.

"That's great that you two are talking again. Maybe you will finally get married."

"Slow down Rory. We are not ready to get married. There are too many issues we need to work out first."

"Okay, I understand that, but don't wait too long. You and Luke are meant to be together."

"I hope you are right."

"So, is there any other reason why you called and woke me up? I need to get back to sleep before my next class."

"Yes. I need to know what to wear."

"Forever?"

"No, smarty pants. To the diner."

"Why are you trying to impress Luke? You already have him."

"I am not trying to impress Luke," She pretends to be offended. "I haven't been to the diner in two months Rory; I have to look nice for-"

"For Luke."

"For the town."

"Mom, you go to town everyday. What's the big deal?"

"Okay you are officially no help so I'm hanging up now. Bye."

"Bye Mom." Rory rolls her eyes and collapses on the bed.

Time lapse: Now it is 9:30 AM and Lorelai is standing outside of the diner.

"Lorelai just walk in. One foot in front of the other." She keeps telling herself this. Luke looks through the window and sees Lorelai talking to herself. He can't help but laugh.

He opens the door and calls out to her.

"You can come in, otherwise you might scare away my paying customers by talking to yourself."

She smiles and laughs, a little embarrassed.

He guides her over to the counter.

"I'll get you some coffee," handing her a cup.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

They stare at each other and then Lorelai takes a sip.

"It's better than I remember."

Luke smirks and goes into the kitchen leaving Lorelai to her coffee and thoughts.

* * *

_Review Review Review! and i will update faster._


	5. He's dead

* * *

Chapter 5: He's dead.

Lorelai sat on the couch, her legs jiggled up and down in an unsuccessful effort to control her nerves. She stared at the numbers on the clock as they go by minute after minute. 9:29. 9:30. 9:31.

_Oh no, it's 9:31, why hasn't he called yet. What if something happened or what if he changed his mind and realizes he really hates me. Okay I'm just being paranoid, it's only one minute after he is supposed to call. The deal we made in the diner this morning was that I was to sit back, relax and wait for his call. He has to know by now that I am not a very patient person. Okay I really should stop talking to myself._

The phone rings, interrupting her rant.

"Hey."

"Hi, you're late."

"Lorelai, its 9:32. I'm late by 2 minutes."

"Late is late."

"Will it make you feel better if I apologized?" He says while rolling his eyes.

"Yes it would."

"Okay fine. I'm sorry."

"For…"

"Lorelai come on!"

"Say it or I'm hanging up on you."

"Lorelai, I'm sorry for being late. I had some cleaning up to do in the diner before I called you."

"Much better, thank you."

"You're welcome."

They both stop talking. Lorelai breaks the silence that falls between them.

"So…How was your day?"

"It was pretty good. Kirk only annoyed me 3 times today and Taylor only bugged me twice which was a big improvement from last week. So all in all, not bad. What about you?"

"It was good. It's getting busy with Christmas coming up, but it's not too bad yet. Sookie was trying these new recipes which she tested out on me, making me sick-

"You got sick? Are you okay now?" He sounds concerned and Lorelai loves that about him.

"I'm fine Luke really. My stomach can't handle whatever weird food that was, that's all."

"Okay. Go on."

"Well nothing exciting happened other than the 70 year old man that hit on me."

"A 70 year old man hit on you? You must be getting old." He says, trying not to laugh.

"I am not old! I'm just 38. If anyone is getting old it's 'Luke, I'm going to be 40 this year, Danes'."

"Okay fine I'm old and your not. Can we drop the age discussion now?"

"Fine. Luke?"

"Yeah."

"I missed you."

"I missed you too Lorelai."

They both knew they were smiling, even though they were on the phone.

"Did I ever tell you that my mom wanted to by us a house?"

"No, when?"

"When she had her eye surgery and I drove her around on her errands. We went to a real estate office and Emily refused to tell me why. Eventually it came out that she and Richard wanted to buy us a house right outside of Stars Hollow. I hate to admit it, but it would have been perfect for us. The house had stables for horses, a big lawn and a fishing pond. I only saw pictures but it looked amazing."

"I'm sorry we didn't chance to live there."

"Who knows, maybe someday we will."

He smiles, knowing that they are both thinking of their future together. "Yeah someday." He pauses not quite sure if he wants to tell her this next part or not. He goes for it. "I had a dream about you."

"Dirty." She giggles over the phone.

"No, not dirty."

"Okay tell me."

"We lived in a house almost like the one you described to me. We were married and you were pregnant with twins, a boy and a girl."

"Me too." She whispers into the phone.

"What?" He sounds confused.

"I had the same dream, only mine included the wedding. In mine we got married under the chuppah at the inn. The ground was covered with snow. I was so happy in my dream." She sniffles a little.

"Are you crying?"

"Uh, no of course not." The truth is she is having trouble holding her tears in.

"Lorelai please don't cry. I hate that I can make you cry."

"Luke believe it or not these are happy tears."

"They are?"

"Yeah, I'm just so happy that we are talking to each other again. It's good to know that you don't hate me."

"I never hated you."

"I know," Pause. "So, new subject?"

"Agreed. How's Rory?"

"Great. I can't believe she is graduating from Yale already."

"She sure is growing up fast."

"Yeah she really is. I'm going to miss her when she goes off and does important journalist things. Hopefully I won't be all alone."

"You will never be all alone Lorelai."

"Really?"

"Of course not. One thing is for sure, you will always have me."

"Thanks Luke."

"Anything for you."

"Oh Luke you are such a softie."

"Ah jeez." They are back in their playful banter routine.

There is a beep on Lorelai's phone so she tells Luke to hold on while she see's who is on the other line.

"Hello?"

"Is this Lorelai Gilmore?" The lady over the phone asks.

"Yes, may I ask who is calling?"

"I am Christopher Hayden's lawyer, Mrs. Lee. I'm afraid that I have some bad news for you. Christopher pasted away earlier this evening."

"What?" The panic is evident in her voice as her stomach drops to the floor.

"You are listed as an emergency contact and I need you to come and sort through Mr. Hayden's estate."

"What about his mother?"

"She is already on her way here."

"Absolutely. I'll be there as soon as I can."

"Thank you. Once again, I'm sorry for your loss"

"May I ask one more question Mrs. Lee?"

"Go ahead."

"How did it happen?"

"Heart attack." Right after he says that Lorelai switching the phone back onto the line with Luke.

"Luke are you still there?" She doesn't want Luke to know that she is crying but he can tell by her voice.

"Lorelai what's wrong? Who was that on the phone?"

"Luke please come over, I need you. Chris is dead." She is now crying into the phone. Luke didn't need to hear another word. He hung up and bolted out of his apartment and drove quickly over to Lorelai's house.

* * *

Review please! 


	6. Cry a little

Chapter 6...Cry a little.

Luke doesn't bother knocking once he gets to Lorelai's house. Racing through the door, he sees her sitting on the couch, staring blankly at the phone. He slowly walks over to her.

"Lorelai?" He calls her name but she doesn't respond. When he sits next to her on the couch, he sees she isn't crying at all.

"Lorelai come on, talk to me please."

"I have to call Rory," She says and finally looks up at him. "Can you..Um. you hold my hand while I call her Luke? She asks him nervously.

He sighs, relieved that she is responding. "Sure." He grabs her hand and they interlock fingers as she dials her daughter's number.

"Hello?"

"Hey hon, did I wake you up?"

"Oh hey mom, no you didn't wake me. It's only 9:45; I still have prime study time left." She says laughing.

"Great." Lorelai's voice is flat and without expression. Rory immediately senses that something is wrong.

"Mom, what's going on? You sound upset."

"Rory I have to tell you something and it's not good news."

"Are you or Luke or grandma or grandpa hurt or," Lorelai cuts her off.

"Rory, I got a call tonight," Luke squeezes her hand. "It's your dad, sweetie, he died unexpectedly."

"What?" Rory whispers in shock over the phone with tears prickling in her eyes.

"I know this is difficult to hear."

"I can't believe it. What happened?"

"I don't have all the details yet." Luke can see Lorelai struggling to keep her emotions together so she can be there for Rory. "We have to fly out to California tomorrow and settled a few things. Christopher's Mother, Gigi and us are the only family he had left."

"I need to rearrange my schedule at school, but I should be able to be home tomorrow morning. Have you gotten plane tickets yet?"

"I'll get the tickets tonight. Why don't you call me in the morning and we can confirm the details."

"Okay Mom sounds good. Listen, I've got a lot to do to get ready. I'll talk with you tomorrow."

"Night, I love you sweetie." Lorelai feels she needs to add this last part in. "Your Dad loved you too kid.

"I know he did Mom. Thanks, love you too, night."

They both hang up and Lorelai looks down and sees her hand still covered by Luke's. She tries to pull away but he won't let her.

"I need my hand back please."

"Lorelai,"

"I need to book our flight."

"Lorelai!" He says loudly so he can get a word in. "Calm down and take a minute to digest everything."

She takes his advice and leans back into the couch, letting out a sigh.

"Thanks for coming over Luke. Maybe you should not have come. I know how much you hated Christopher and my relationship with him."

"Hey it's okay. I told you I would be here for you know matter what happens or where we are in our lives." She stares at him and stands up.

"You should go, I need to pack."

"Me too."

"What?"

"I'm coming with you."

"No Luke, that's not necessary."

"I am not letting you get on that plane without me Lorelai." He says sternly.

"Why do you want to come so badly Luke?"

"Because I'm scared." He admits.

"Scared of what?" She sits back down.

"That once you get on that plane to California, you won't come back."

I can't lose you again Lorelai."

She sees the love in his eyes and Luke starts to move closer to her. Panicked, she quickly moves away and gets up off the couch.

"I'm sorry Luke I'm just not ready to go that far yet."

"I was just going to kiss you; it didn't have to go any further."

"I don't think I would be able to stop and I'm just not ready." Lorelai runs up the stairs to her room and shuts the door with a slam.

Luke didn't mean to push her, but wonders why Lorelai got so upset. Then everything clicks into place. Christopher. He is gone and she is taking her grief and anger out on him. He looks over and sees her computer; he goes over turns it on and looks up flights and prices for tomorrow. He sets everything up for her. Three tickets to California, leaves at 12 noon and arrives 11:00 a.m. California time. Luke decides that Lorelai has been up there long enough and he should check on her.

He knocks on her bedroom door.

"Lorelai open up."

"Go home Luke. I'm not ready to talk with you yet."

"Come on just open the door."

"Luke please just leave me alone." Her head is in the pillow and she is wiping her tears.

"Okay I'll leave. I already booked the tickets for tomorrow, so you don't have a thing to worry about. Except packing. Goodnight, see you in the morning." He says through the door and then leaves the house.

The next morning Luke has his things packed and pulls into the Gilmore's driveway the same time as Rory.

"Hey Rory."

"Hey Luke, are you coming with us?"

"Yeah I am. I can't lose your mother again, and she needs me right now."

"Awe Luke you old softie." Rory tries to lighten the mood.

"Aw geez, you're worse than your mother sometimes."

"Well I'm a Gilmore." She laughs a little and looks around. "So, where's Mom?"

"Probably still packing," Luke says with a knowing smile.

"That sounds about right. I'll go check on her." Rory walks towards the house.

"I'll get the car loaded."

"Mom?"

Lorelai comes down the stairs carrying two large suitcases.

"Are you planning on moving to California?" She says jokingly.

Lorelai rolls her eyes. "No, I just want to be prepared. This is really not that much clothes."

"Oh really, so your saying those are really and truly the only bags you have." She eyes her suspiciously.

Lorelai gives up. "Okay fine, I have one more upstairs."

"Ha! I knew it!"

Lorelai puts the suitcases down near the front door and sees Luke packing up the jeep and all she does is smile. Rory notices this.

"So, are you and Luke back together?"

"What, no."

"May I ask why?"

"Rory I told you, I'm not ready to let him back in again. Not after how much I hurt him. It's best that we are just friends, for now."

"For now?"

"Well you never know what could happen, right?"

"Right. Now let's get the car packed so that we can get to the airport early."

"Wait a minute Rory."

"Yeah?" Rory turns around and gives Lorelai a smile, which she can tell is a cover up for her true feelings.

"Come here." She pulls her daughter in for a hug and hears Rory sniffle a little.

"I'm fine Mom, you can let go now." Lorelai is shocked. Rory should be more upset about Christopher's death.

"Sweetie, It's okay to want to cry. It might make you feel better."

"I'm fine, really. Can we just go!" Rory snaps at her Mom.

"You know what kid, it's not like I'm forcing you to cry or anything, but maybe a little sympathy for your dead father would be nice!" Lorelai raises her voice towards her.

Luke walks into the house, oblivious to the conversation between Rory and Lorelai.

"Hey, are you girls ready?" Luke looked at the two women's faces, and know something was wrong. "Is everything okay in here?"

"It's fine Luke! It's none of your business what is going on in this family anymore! Why the hell are you even coming!" Lorelai snaps.

Luke is too shocked to say anything in response. Lorelai brushes past both of them and goes outside to the car. Luke and Rory stare at each other, each take a suitcase, and walk out to the car.


	7. Speechless

A/N- Sorry that this is a short chapter. I'm working on the next one right now. Review please!

* * *

Chapter 7….

No one says a word the entire car ride to the airport. After parking the car, they check their bags, get boarding passes and go through security. Everyone is quiet, lost in their own thoughts. While sitting at the gate, waiting to board the plane, Lorelai breaks the silence and turns to Rory.

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay Mom, I understand. You need to know that after you called all I did was cry. I don't think I have anything left." Rory tells her mother sadly.

"Oh sweetie it's okay. I should not have yelled at you."

"We're good." They hug and Lorelai looks over at Luke who is staring blankly into space.

"Hey." She moves closer to him and gently touches his arm.

"Hey yourself."

"I know you are just trying to help and be there for us. I'm sorry I snapped at you like that." He still isn't looking at her so she continues to speak.

"Can you forgive me Luke?"

"Yeah." He finally turns his head and smiles at her. After a moment of smiling at each other, she takes his hand and interlocks his fingers with hers. He is surprised at first, but then realizes

that it is her way of showing him that she needs him.

5 hours later they arrive in California. After checking into the hotel, the get directions to the funeral home and meet Mrs. Hayden there.

Once they walked into the small room they were greeted by the lawyer, Mrs. Hayden and a priest.

"Good afternoon Miss. Gilmore and you are?" Referring to Luke.

"Luke Danes ma'am."

"Very well then, have a seat please." The lawyer tells them.

"Now Lorelai, we were able to access Chris's will and it seems he left many things to you and your daughter, Rory."

"Really?" Lorelai and Rory both say in unison.

"Yes, for instance, it seems his grandfather had left him with quite a bit of money, it says everything that is not spent settling his estate is to go to Lorelai and Rory Gilmore in equal shares."

"How much would that be exactly?" Lorelai says, interrupting Mrs. Lee.

She looks back down at the paper to read the amount, "We estimate approximately one hundred thousand dollars."

This leaves Lorelai, Rory and Luke speechless.

"What about Gigi? Is she provided for in the will?"

"We will discuss Gigi later, in private." Lorelai nods.

"Now, he left both his California apartment and the one in Boston to Rory. His car is for Lorelai, with instructions to give it to her future children, if she wants."

"He left me his whole apartment!" Rory says in shock.

"Yes he did, when he was going over this, he was very serious about all of his decision."

"I am going to leave you folks alone for a few minutes to try a collect all your thoughts." Mrs. Lee leaves the room and Lorelai turns to Mrs. Hayden.

"Mrs. Hayden, where is Gigi?"

"Oh she is back at the apartment with the nanny. I didn't want her to have to come here." She says with sadness in her eyes. Lorelai sees how heartbroken she is, she realizes that Francine has no family left. Lorelai gets up and gives her a hug.

"I'm so sorry Mrs. Hayden."

"Thank you dear."

"Where are you going to stay?"

"With my sister, who lives in Europe. The Hartford house will now be in Gigi's name."

Just then Mrs. Lee returns to the room.

"Okay I am going to ask everyone else to leave the room because I need to speak with Lorelai alone." Lorelai looks nervous, Luke rubs her shoulder and Rory gives her a hug before they all leave followed by Mrs. Hayden.

"Let me guess, you want to discuss Gigi?"

"Yes I do, in his will, Christopher's final wish was that you would become Gigi's legal guardian if anything was to happen to him and Sherry was unable to care for her. As you know, Sherry was killed in a car crash last year."

Lorelai sat back further into the chair in complete shock.


	8. Heading for a breakdown

A/N- Hey second chapter in one day. This chapter is Un Betaded, so i'm sorry if there are mistakes. Enjoy and Review, they are what keeps me writing.

* * *

"Sherry died last year? Chris never mentioned that to me." Still trying to wrap her mind around this.

"Yes she did. I think she was living in Paris at the time of the accident."

"Wow."

"I know it is a lot to process." Lorelai nods

"Do you think I could have some time to think this over? It's a big decision to make so suddenly."

"Of course, but I am going to need an answer by the end of this week, I'm sorry to have to rush you."

"No, no I understand, thank you." Lorelai gets up to leave.

"Alright well seeing as we all could use some rest tonight, I will see you and the others here tomorrow to discuss when the wake and funeral will be held."

Lorelai nods and walks outside to the others.

"Where is Mrs. Hayden?"

"She went back to the apartment to give the nanny the rest of the night off. She said to meet her there." Rory tells her.

"Okay well I guess we should go then."

Lorelai starts walking out to the car with Luke and Rory trying to catch up with her.

"Mom wait, what just happened in there?"

"Nothing, she was just going over a few things."

"Lorelai, why won't you tell us?"

"Can we please just get in the car?" She says getting frustrated, she tries to open the door but Luke stops her.

"What's going to happen to Gigi?"

"I…I don't know yet, let's just get in the car and I'll explain everything to the both of you on the way to the apartment." She says with pleading eyes which makes Luke and Rory give in. They both nod and all three get in the car, Lorelai let's Luke drive the rental car so she can explain what happened.

"Sherry, Chris's ex, died in a car crash last year in Paris. In Chris's will he said that if anything was to happen to him and if Sherry was unable to care for Gigi then I was to become her guardian." Lorelai doesn't look at either one of them as she says this, she just stares straight ahead at the road as Luke drives, following the directions given by Mrs. Hayden.

"Have you given any thought of what you're going to do?" Rory asks from the backseat.

"A little but I'm not sure what I'm going to do yet. Mrs. Lee is giving me until the end of the week." She rubs her temples to try and relieve some of her stress.

"Whatever you decide, I'll back you up one hundred percent mom."

Lorelai turns her head to the back and smiles slightly. "Thanks kid."

"Well here we are." Luke utters his first words the whole car ride as they pull in the apartment parking lot.

All three of them walk into the apartment building and head towards the elevator in what feels like slow motion. Before they knew it they were entering the apartment and Gigi jumped off her grandmother's lap and ran to Lorelai as fast as her little four year old legs could go.

"Aunt Lorelai, where is daddy, grandma won't tell me." Gigi begs Lorelai to tell her, Lorelai sighs, picks her up and carries her over to the couch. They sit down and Luke and Rory follow.

"Sweetie I have to tell you something."

"What's wrong?"

"Well sweetheart your daddy is…..gone, I'm so sorry." Gigi stares at Lorelai for a moment and tears start forming in her eyes.

"Is he every coming back?"

Lorelai shakes her head and hugs the little girl. She hopes she understands what she means when she said that Chris was gone.

"You understand what I mean right?"

"Daddy went to heaven?" Lorelai holds back her tears because she knows she has to be strong not only for Gigi but for Rory and Mrs. Hayden too.

"Yes, daddy went to heaven." Gigi starts crying, runs to her room and slams the door shut. Lorelai's heart breaks for the little girl who lost her mother and now her father.

"Well I guess I'll go try to talk to her." Lorelai gets up and walks down the small hall and knocks on her door.

"Gigi it's me, can I come in?"

"Go away!" She screams.

"Come on let me in."

"No!" She yells in a mean voice.

Lorelai gives up and goes back into the living room of the apartment; she sits back on the couch next to Rory.

"I tried and I failed." She sighs.

"I'll go." Rory says and walks down to the room. She knocks on the door.

"Gigi, it's Rory, can I come in."

"No."

"Come on kiddo, f you come out I'll give you 5 bucks."

Gigi opens the door and sees Rory with no money.

"You don't have any money."

"I know but I got you to open the door didn't I." She smiles and leads Gigi to the edge of her bed.

"I'm sad Rory."

"I know you are and I want you to know that its okay to cry, but what it's not okay to do is go around slamming doors and running away. Everyone in that room out there cares a lot about you and they won't let anything happen to you. You just have to trust them."

"Do you feel sad too?" Gigi crawls onto Rory's lap.

"Yes, of course I do. He is my dad too. When my mom called and told me, I cried all night."

"You did?"

"Yes I did and once I got to my mom's house we started yelling at each other, we knew it was out of pain. I know you are scared right now, but you don't have to be. We are going to protect you and make sure you have a safe and happy life. Now what do you say we go back out there and you can say you're sorry to Aunt Lorelai."

"Okay." Gigi holds Rory's hand as they walk back into the living room. She nudges her forward towards Lorelai.

"Mom, Gigi has something to say to you."

"What is it?" As if Lorelai didn't know.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to run into my room and yell at you." She starts crying a little more.

"Oh hunny it's okay, come here." Lorelai wraps Gigi up in a big hug.

"Is it true that you care about me Aunt Lorelai?"

"Of course I care about you. You are one great little girl."

"Aunt Lorelai can I ask you a question?"

"Sure." She holds the girl on her lap.

"Where am I going to live, I'm too little to take care of my self. I'm only 4." She says sadly.

"Well," She looks at everyone in the room to see if she should tell her, they all nod yes. "That still has to be decided, but the lawyer we went to today said that your dad wanted me to take you if anything happened."

"I would live with you!" She says, smiling a little bit.

"Well honey I need to think about it some more but don't worry you will be loved no matter where you go."

"Please let me come with you Aunt Lorelai." The little girl begs her and Lorelai can't stand to see her give her the puppy dog eyes. Lorelai puts Gigi on the couch and now she is the one the runs out of the room, only she runs into the bathroom.

"I'll go make sure she is okay." Rory says.

"No, Rory you stay here with your grandmother and sister, I'll go." Rory nods and Luke goes to knock on the bathroom door.

"Lorelai it's me can I come in?"

"Luke, are you the only one out there?" She sniffles.

"Yes I promise it's just me." She opens the door and right away falls into his arms. Not crying but just wanting to feel safe and feel like all her problems were gone.

"I don't know what to do Luke, do I let her come with me to Stars Hollow, do we try and find a place here so that she doesn't have to move, do we move to Boston, and if I don't take her. She will go to her grandmother and I don't want that life for her and I know for a fact that Chris does not want that life for her. I...I just…I don't know what to do, please help me now; I know I told you not to say anything and just come for support but I need to know your opinion. Whether we are together or not, I need to know what you think I should do."

Luke moves her into the bathroom and shuts the door behind them.

"I will always be there to help you Lorelai, you know that. I know you want my opinion but its is your choice I can't make up your mind or tell you what to do and as your friend and I say that because it's what I am no matter what our past. But I think you should think what is best for that little girl, put her needs before yours just like you did with Rory the entire time she was growing up."

"But what if she turns out to hate me years from now, that kid thinks of me as her Aunt, I've never been an Aunt before. What if I'm no good at it?"

"Hey look at me." He grabs her shoulders to make sure she stays focused. "You are a fun, caring, beautiful, smart, loving woman and you can be just as great of an Aunt as you are a mother." Lorelai stares into Luke's eyes the whole time he is speaking, all she can think of is that she loves him so much but she is afraid to tell him that because she thinks they are both not ready to move forward. She still had to meet a certain person in his life and Lorelai was not going any further with him until she did, well that's what she thought.

"I love you Luke." She finds her self saying the words she thought she wasn't ready to say after their past."

"I know." She was expecting him to say it back and Luke knows it.

"I'm sorry Lorelai, I know I said those words the night we started talking again but I just can't say them right now, not in his house. I'm sorry."

"I understand." And the truth was, she really did understand.

"Let's get back out there." Lorelai nods and they walk back to the living room.

"So everyone here is the plan. We need to go to the funeral parlor first thing tomorrow morning and set a time for the wake and the funeral; I think it would be easier to have it all in one day. We can do the wake in the late morning and the funeral can be in the afternoon. Is that okay with you Mrs. Hayden?"

"Yes dear that is fine, thank you for taking control of this."

"I don't mind." She looks at the clock and it's already 7:30. "I think we should all go to bed now, it's been a long day."

Everyone agrees and they go to the 2 guestroom and Rory goes to the room her and her mom are sleeping in.

"Aunt Lorelai will you come tuck me in."

"Sure sweetie."

Lorelai gets Gigi under the covers and kisses her goodnight, then turns out the lights and heads down the hall, she hadn't realized this before, but the room they were sleeping in was Chris's.

"Rory I don't think I can sleep here." She says coming into the room.

"I know it weird mom but this isn't the place it happened between you two."

"No, but that's the same bed, and he's gone and I just can't okay." She grabs a blanket and pillow and goes to sleep on the couch.

The next day it all went well at the funeral parlor and everything was set up, the only thing that wasn't decided yet was the Lorelai and Gigi situation. Everyone got through the wake just fine and the funeral went very well too, at the end of the church ceremony Lorelai, Gigi, Rory, and Luke stayed in the church while everyone else left for the ceremony. Rory and Gigi went up to the casket first and said goodbye again and cried. Rory took Gigi outside so that Lorelai could have some time to herself. Lorelai was the only one that had not cried yet. Luke knew it was coming and all he could do was being there for her once she broke down and realized that the person, who she knew since she was little, was gone.

Lorelai walks up to the casket and Luke sits down at the pew. She runs her hands over the expense wood and chuckles to herself but the frowns.

Talking to the casket she says, "Why did you have to go Chris? Why did you choose me to be the one to look after your daughter? I don't think I will ever understand why you did that but I promise I will do it. I will take care of her as if she was my own and I promise not to let you down. Oh hey guess what, Luke and I are talking again. I was going to call you and tell you that but then I got a call saying you were gone." She started crying towards the end of her speech and she bends down and hugs the casket, to some it might seem silly but to others it was heartbreaking. Luke saw that she was starting to breakdown and walked over to her.

"Are you okay?" He asks softly.

"Yes." He waits a minute before asking again.

"Now are you okay?"

"No. I'm not okay!" She turns and he voice echoes through the church. "I just lost one of my best friends, I know that you hate him Luke and so do many other people. Hell, I should probably hate him too but I can't. Chris and I were inseparable as kids. We have known each other since kindergarten. I don't want him to be dead, it's not fair. It's like God is punishing him for not be around more when his daughter was growing up or for the times when he was a total jerk. No one, except his mother can possibly know what I'm feeling right now! So no I'm not okay Luke!" She has tears coming down her face.

"I'm sorry, I was just trying to be a friend and make sure you were okay. I'll just outside and wait with Rory, take your time." Lorelai steps forward and grabs his arm.

"Please stay with me." She says quietly and he stands there next to her listening to her tell him about her best friend and Luke was happy to listen.


	9. The magic of Fireworks

AN: **Hey sorry it took me so long to update, I just really couldn't deicide if this would be the last chapter or not, and how to write it.**

**THis is the last chapter, if you would like me to to a sequel, which may be hard to write I will, or I could start a brand new story.**

**Tell me what you think in your reviews, and thank you to all who have reviewed this story! **

**Please Please Review!**

* * *

Chapter 9...The magic of fireworks. 

Over the next few days, the final details of Chris's will were finalized, including the decision that Lorelai would have permanent custody of Gigi. Gigi was very excited to pack her things and move to Lorelai's house. When they got back to Stars Hollow, Rory and Gigi shared a room, since there was no extra space at Lorelai's house. They started making plans for an addition to the house to make things more comfortable for everyone. Luke and Lorelai didn't talk too much after they came home from California. Lorelai took Gigi to the diner for meals, and sometimes and Gigi would help Luke with simple jobs. Luke could not say no to her, and they enjoyed spending time together. Luke and Lorelai did not move beyond their friendship as they were both afraid to make the first move and get hurt all over again.

5 weeks later...

On the 4th of July, Lorelai and Gigi head over to Luke's for lunch.

"Hi Luke!" Gigi says once he comes out of the kitchen.

"Hey kiddo, what would you like to eat?" He glances over at Lorelai who is looking down at the counter.

"Um.May I please have a hamburger, fries, and a salad." She says in a polite tone.

"Sure, and Lorelai?" Lorelai doesn't answer.

"Lorelai?" He says a little louder to get her attention.

"Oh what, sorry, I'll have the same, minus the salad, and add some coffee."

"Coming right up, I'll get you your coffee."

He leaves and 10 minutes later comes out with their food.

"So Luke, are you going to the 4th of July fireworks party in the town square tonight?" Lorelai asks.

"Actually yeah I'm going."

"What?" She sounds shocked.

"Yeah, I like fireworks. Other town festivals are annoying but this is one

I happen to like."

"Yay we can watch fireworks together!" Gigi pipes in.

"Yeah okay, so we should get going. See you around Luke." She waves and leaves the diner very quickly with Gigi close behind her. She still doesn't know where things stand with Luke. Maybe the festival will help move things along.

Lorelai heads over to the Inn with Gigi. After getting her settled in her office with some books and toys, she heads to the kitchen to talk with Sookie.

"Hey Sookie." Lorelai greets her and sits on the stool while eating a cookie off the counter.

"Hey Lorelai, Uh-Oh, what's wrong?" She puts the wooden spoon down.

"Nothing why?"

"Because I know that face and that face says something is wrong, now tell me."

"Well, so much has happened in the last month or so. Christopher, and now taking care of Gigi full time."

"Yes." She says sympathetically.

"Well, Luke was so supportive in California. He was so great and now that we are back home it's like we are not even friends anymore. I just don't know where we stand with each other and I hate not knowing. Am I being to hard on him?"

"Well maybe you should bring it up first. See what he says and go from there."

"I guess so. He is going to the fireworks festival tonight. Maybe I should just talk to him then, but I'm not sure how to bring it up."

"Just act natural and let the conversation flow from there. You'll find a way to bring the subject up."

"Thanks Sookie."

"So how are things going with Gigi?" Sookie asks curiously.

"Good, considering everything she has been through over the past few months. She seems to be adjusting well, even though she barely knew me a few weeks ago."

By 7:00 that night, Lorelai, Gigi and Rory are just about ready to leave for the festival. Rory goes to check on Lorelai's progress.

"So Mom are you almost ready?"

"I have nothing to wear." Clothes are scattered all over the floor and bed.

"Mom, we are only going to watch fireworks and unless you plan on hitting on them tonight then there is no reason to get dressed up."

"I don't want to get dressed up. I just want to look nice."

"Right." Rory rolls her eyes. She knows Luke is going to be there and that is why her Mom is going crazy, but Rory thinks its better not to mention that to Lorelai.

"Well at least hurry up." Rory says as she goes downstairs.

"No promises!" Lorelai yells from her room.

Finally, Lorelai, Rory and Gigi arrive at the festival. Lorelai managed to stay away from most town functions since the break up with Luke and since she got back from California. Many town residents stare at Lorelai with a mixture of sorrow, sympathy and disgust.

"Aunt Lorelai, why are people looking at you funny?" Gigi asks.

Lorelai does not know what to say. Rory sees her stumbling for the right words to respond to Gigi's question, and jumps in the conversation.

"Let's find a place to set up our blanket". Gigi forgets about her question and looks for a good spot on the grass.

Rory and Gigi sit on the blanket but Lorelai continues standing and looking around.

"Mom, are you okay?"

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine. Rory, do you see Luke anywhere?"

"Um, no, Mom I haven't but doesn't he hate festivals?"

"Yes, but he told us this morning that he would be here. He said he loves fireworks."

"This in Luke language means he loves you." Rory mumbles.

"What was that?"

"Nothing, listen I'm sure he'll be here."

"Ohh Rory can we get cotton candy?" Gigi asks her big sister.

"Sure kiddo let's go." They both leave Lorelai standing alone.

As Lorelai continues to scan the crowd for Luke, Miss Patty walks over to her.

"Hi dear, how are you?" She asks. Lorelai is slow to respond, since about 4 months ago Patty wouldn't even speak to Lorelai.

"Oh I'm fine Patty, thanks."

"Listen I just wanted to apologize for the way myself and the town acted towards you before. You've been through a lot in the past few months."

"It's okay Patty really, I deserved it." Patty slowly nods and walks away. Taylor comes on the horn and says the fireworks will start in 20 minutes.

Lorelai is still standing by herself when she hears a voice.

"So it looks like the town has forgiven you."

She turns around and sees Luke standing behind her.

"Hey, you came out." She says ignoring his last comment.

"I told you I like fireworks."

"Well, yes, I know that but you hate town festivals."

"I was thinking maybe this one won't be so bad."

She looks away from him and smiles.

"So, where are the girls?" He asks.

"They went to get cotton candy. Luke, I…" Lorelai is interrupted by Gigi and Rory running back with their treats.

"Luke!" Gigi yells and jumps on him.

"Hey kiddo," He picks her up. "Are you ready for the fireworks?"

"Yeah!" Luke smiles a little and puts her back down.

The fireworks are scheduled to start in a few minutes. Rory and Gigi sit on the

Blanket, staring up into the sky in anticipation. Lorelai stands next to Luke, looking down at her feet trying to gather her courage.

"So."

"So.."

"I'm sorry." They say at the same time.

"What are you sorry for?"

"For everything Luke. I'm sorry I hurt you. Even after all that, you fly out to California with me. I don't deserve to have a man like you in my life."

"Hey, I know you are sorry. We talked and I forgave you. I will always be here for you Lorelai, no matter what. Please always remember that."

"I will.I promise." They stand facing where the fireworks are going to start when Luke turns Lorelai to face him and takes her hands in his. This surprises her a little.

"I love you Lorelai, so much and I never want to lose you again."

She smiles and doesn't say a word. She leans forward and kisses him, he wraps his arms around her and kisses her back. As soon as the kiss intensifies the fireworks shoot off in the backround and Gigi walks up to the kissing couple.

"Aunt Lorelai, you are missing the show." She smiles at Gigi then back at Luke.

"No I'm not." She says softly and they kiss as the fireworks continue going off in front of them.

You see, no matter what happens in our lives, if you truly love a person magic will happen that leads you back to them. It's fate, as Lorelai would say.

**The End**


End file.
